callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance
}} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance is the version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was developed by n-Space, and released on November 8, 2011. Campaign Story Defiance takes place in the two or three days leading up to the console version, around the same time as the final missions of MW2. Defiance opens in Russian-occupied Alaska. A team of National Guard and British special forces are on a mission to claim vital intelligence and defend the oil pipes. With the help of "Watcher", an aircraft providing navigational support, the mission is successful. The game then moves to Nevada, near the Hoover Dam, where a different team of National Guard are defending civilian extraction. They then move to the mountains and use a Barrett .50 Cal to eliminate enemy sniper and mortar teams. A group of British soldiers then move in via Little Bird insertion to the Hoover Dam. The mission fails, however. The dam is destroyed and the British team is killed. The final theater of the game is Baltimore, Maryland. In an airport, an AC130 codenamed "Hunter" provides cover for a British ground team as they hunt down important Russian personnel. The Russians nearly escape, but Hunter destroys the plane they were on. Nearby, a group of Americans is searching the Baltimore port for a Russian WMD. They discover the location of the weapon, but are too late, as a helicopter is taking it away. The player must then pick up an RPG and destroy the transport chopper. The team is then transferred to New York City, leading into the events of Modern Warfare 3. Campaign Levels #"In The Wild": During Wilderness survival training, National Guard are directed to towards invading Russian troops. #"Isolation": British SFSG forces arrive and lend a hand in recapturing an Alaskan oil town occupied by Russian troops. #"Overwatch": SFSG troops, guided by US JSTARS circling overhead, must make their way towards a suspected weapons cache. #"Oil, Fire, and Ice": National Guard attempt to reach and reclaim the oil refinery. #"Running For Cover": US forces are sent to clear a civilian town and commerce sector, preventing Russians from establishing a staging area for wider attacks. #"Clearing Out": An AC130 is called in to engage Russian forces, and provide cover for civilians being evacuated. #"Through the Mountains": While on sniper patrol near the Hoover Dam, National Guard learns that the Russians are moving armor and troops towards the dam. #"Dam Approach": An SFSG helicopter insertion team clears the grounds surrounding the Hoover Dam before deploying ground troops to clear the interior. #"Lights Out": SFSG ground troops enter to secure the Hoover Dam, trying to prevent the Russians from destroying it but they fail the mission in the process and the dam is blown up. #"Fire From the Sky": An AC130 clears the exterior of a Russian occuipied commercial airport before ground troops move in. #"Clean Up": An SFSG team mobilize into the commercial airport to clear out any Russian presence. #"Heavy Metal": Russian armor and troops have moved into a Baltimore suburb, and allied Abram battle tanks have been mobilized to eliminate them. #"Dangerous Cargo": The final push in the port of Baltimore. The Russians are trying to establish an entry for additional troops and weaponry. #"Hurricane Ivan": The allies have downloaded a manifest detailing a recently arrived WMD, and initiate a frantic chase towards an airlift to secure it. Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance features 18 perks, a barracks system that allows player to pre-configure weapon and perk loadouts, similar to the console version's Create-A-Class, and 14 Multiplayer maps, 7 new and 7 from the previous DS titles. Improvements and additions Multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance to most players, seems to have no changes and seems almost similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops DS its predecessor. However, despite their similarities some additions have been made: *New Alaskan character models have been introduced. *Weapons are no longer limited to factions, all weapons can be used by anyone regardless of faction. *Graphical improvements. *Character models have more actions such as pivoting their bodies, crouch running, walking while crouching and reloading. Other players can see actions made by the player. *As mentioned above weapons, perks and title loadouts are available. *Pre-configurable match macros are now available. *Higher match customization such as damage multipliers, customizable weapon restrictions, perk restrictions, and pop up mystery weapons. *As mentioned above new "Mystery weapons" now appear randomly on maps, most commonly explosive weapons. *Friendly fire can now be enabled or disabled. *Three new game modes One in the Chamber, Gun Game and Sharpshooter, have been added. *Capture the Flag and Team Capture the Flag are now absent. *Players can now mantle objects and climb ladders automatically by simply walking against them; however, this does not work if the player is ADS. Titles Defiance retains most of the titles from Black Ops DS excluding various single, multiplayer titles and Zombies titles, as Zombies is not present in game. Maps *The Dark *Water Station *The Square *Alaska *Condemned *Field *Shipyard *Dock 27 *Base *City Block *Intervention *Desert *Casino *Islands *Main City Characters Alaskan Missions *Sgt. Wilson (Playable) *Capt. Brewer *Sgt. Vargas *Sgt. Andrews (Playable) *Capt. Dwight *Sgt. Jenkins Nevada Suburb and mountain Missions *Sgt. Franks (Playable) *Capt. Ramirez *Sgt. Benson *Sgt. Travis *Capt. Mercer Hoover Dam Missions *Sgt. Noyce (Playable) *Capt. Hughes *Sgt. Cole Baltimore Airport Mission *Sgt. Ridley (Playable) *Capt. Lewis *Sgt. Trascall Baltimore Suburb Mission *Warlord Baltimore Port Missions *Sgt. Trent (Playable) *Capt. Jane *Sgt. Case *Sgt. Davis US Air Force *Watcher (Playable) *Thunder (Playable) *Hunter (Playable) *Gunner (Playable) *Anvil *Stinger *Cowboy Misc. Characters *Command (Both US and British COs) *Capt. Brewer *Sgt. Vargas *Sgt. Wilson *Several unnamed US troops *Several unnamed British troops Weapons Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance features 28 weapons, with some returning from previous Modern Warfare DS titles. *M14 and M4 *M79 *MG4 *M249 SAW *RPD *SKS (Is now semi-automatic) *SCAR-L *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *AUG A3 and regular A3 *M4 Carbine *AK-47 *AK-74 *G36C *M40A3 *Dragunov *Barrett .50cal (Campaign and mini-objective only) *Desert Eagle *USP.45 *M9 *M10 *MP7 *P90 *Skorpion Attachments *Red Dot *Scope *Silencer *Grenade Launcher Explosives *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *Mk 2 Grenade *Flashbang (Multiplayer only) Misc. *Knife *Throwing Knife *Javelin (Campaign and mini-objective only) *RC-XD (Campaign and mini-objective only) Awards Trivia * Due to the shutdown of Nintendo Wi-fi Connection, Multiplayer, and access to certain weapons is now impossible. Gallery Mw3 ds.png|The back of the box. Mw3ds USAvsRussia.jpg|USA vs Russia. File:Dragnov_sniper_view.PNG|Sniper view. Mw3ds tank.jpg|American tank view. Mw3ds multi.jpg|Multiplayer. File:Franks_with_his_team_Running_for_Cover.PNG|"Running For Cover". File:Isolation_Alleyways.PNG|Dwight and Jenkins. Mw3ds conflict.jpg|Firefight screenshot. Mw3ds ads.jpg|Scoped M14 aiming down sights. Mw3ds ak47.jpg|A scoped AK-47. File:Russians_In_town_MW3DS.PNG|Alaskan town of Wilton now under Russian occupation. Mw3ds mp7.jpg|MP7 aiming down sights. =Videos= References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance